Serranillas de Guardamar
by Maruychan
Summary: Y justo, Antonio un día pasó delante de la tienda de la esquina y vio un cartelito que ponía: "Próxima apertura: Lingerie. " Sabía lo suficiente de francés para entender el significado. Y le extrañó. ¿Quién querría poner una tienda de lencería femenina en un pueblo en el que lo más erótico que había era Isabel cuando estaba cubierta de la harina de su horno? FRAIN R-18.


_Dije Abril. Pero me temo que el tiempo se fu volando entre estudios y trabajo y hasta hoy no he podido sentarme de nuevo y decir: Hoy Ma. Hoy estrenas fic._

_Nuevo Multi Chapter. Hacía tiempo que no publicaba uno. Y debo decir que la experiencia de este multichapter ha ido brutal. Un año y medio de forzar mi inventiva para conseguir un resultado decente y que no me abochornase o me pareciese muy "sencillo". Y por fin. Acabo de dar a luz al que yo creo que es el hijo más gordo que he tenido jamás. De momento. Ando con otro proyecto que tiene pinta de ser igual de grande o jugoso. Solo pido paciencia. Aunque no sé cuánta gente leerá esto._

_Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Himaruya._

_Para Miru._

_Que me consiente, me mima y ha soportado con paciencia el año y medio que he tardado en escribir esto._

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Lingerie_

Serranillas de Guardamar era uno de esos pueblos que, o eres familiar de un habitante, o un amigo tiene una finca, o pasa para ti sin pena ni gloria. Uno de esos pueblos de España que casi conservaban su esencia antigua: eran fríos en invierno y frescos en verano, algo que se acentuaba con el ambiente cantábrico que se respiraba gracias a la playa cercana. Era un pueblo encantador, de 1500 habitantes que se conocían todos entre ellos. No podías dar un paso en él sin que te saludase un vecino del primo segundo de tu tía abuela por parte de madre y te recordase que un día teníais que quedar a comer. Era algo que mucha gente encontraba agradable y otros tantos encontraban sumamente irritante.

Por eso, cuando la tienda de flores de la esquina mostró el cartel de liquidación por cierre, todos se mostraron consternados. Andrés, el dueño de la tienda, la había tenido desde que la heredó de su padre con treinta años. En ella conoció a Margarita, la que fue primero su novia y luego su mujer. En ella supo que iba a ser padre por primera vez y en ella Margarita rompió aguas cuando se acercaba la llegada de su segundo hijo. Y ahora, tras casi 90 años de historia y tres remodelaciones importantes, Floristería Romero cerraba sus puertas.

Todos los vecinos supieron cuál había sido el principal motivo. Tras la muerte de Margarita, Andrés se había mostrado más huraño y mezquino que de costumbre. Sus hijos se habían dado cuenta, y habían conseguido convencerle de que disfrutase el resto de su vida en una residencia de la tercera edad. En ella estaría atendido, no tendría que preocuparse, y así los dos hijos y la hija no tendrían que preocuparse de su padre más de lo necesario.

A Antonio, profesor de instituto de Serranillas de Guardamar, siempre le había gustado esa tienda. Pasaba por allí todos los días en su bicicleta camino del instituto. El colorido siempre le había atraído como a una abeja, y varias veces había tenido que correr simplemente porque se había quedado embobado mirando el escaparate. Tenía aprecio al viejo Andrés. Y Margarita cuando vivía siempre le regalaba un guiño. Los días que le guiñaba, acababa comprando un clavel rojo de vuelta a casa. Era un toque leve que le daba algo de alegría a su modesto piso y a él le arrancaba una sonrisa.

Fue al entierro de Margarita y en su honor dejó un clavel rojo en su tumba. Casi todo el pueblo fue. Era una mujer muy querida. Por eso, en cierto modo, a Antonio le había dolido muchísimo ver el cartel de: "Liquidación por cierre". Y no había sido el único. Había muchas personas que pensaban que no sabían que harían sin esa tienda. Llevaba más tiempo en ese pueblo que cualquiera de ellos. Aguantar una dictadura y varias crisis muchos pensarían que era suficiente para resistir todo. Al final había caído por la modernidad. Los hijos ya cerca de la cincuentena de Andrés y Margarita no pensaban, ni de lejos dejar sus cómodas vidas en Santander con internet de alta velocidad y toda la comodidad que una hipoteca a pagar podía proveerles.

A nadie le extrañó que la vendiesen para quitárselo de en medio.

A nadie le extrañó, tampoco, cuando vieron que el escaparate se llenaba de un papel marrón que ocultaba el trabajo de obreros limpiando el interior.

Y justo, Antonio un día pasó delante de la tienda de la esquina y vio un cartelito que ponía: "Próxima apertura: _Lingerie_. " Sabía lo suficiente de francés para entender el significado. Y le extrañó. ¿Quién querría poner una tienda de lencería femenina en un pueblo en el que lo más erótico que había era Isabel cuando estaba cubierta de la harina de su horno?

En la panadería de la propia Isabel, adónde se dirigía aquel sábado por la mañana Antonio, ese tema era el que se hablaba entre las mujeres que hacían la compra del día.

-Imagínate - decía una señora rubia, alta y delgada con casi setenta años que parecía tener constante cara de asco en su rostro- . A nuestros años. Que venga aquí una tienda de lencería. Qué vergüenza. Conmigo que no cuenten para comprarle material a esa tienducha de mala muerte.

Isabel, la panadera, una joven de veinticinco años de cabello marrón rizado recogido en un moño y vivarachos ojos verdes miró a la vieja rubia con simpática sonrisa, mientras colocaba algunos pasteles en la repisa.

- ¿Y por qué no, Marcelina? Todos tenemos nuestros gustos. Quizá a su marido le parezca algo refrescante.

Antonio se ocultó tras sus gafas gordas y bajó la cabeza para evitar que las mujeres le vieran riéndose. Al menos las mayores. Beth, como él llamaba cariñosamente a Isabel, le guiñó un ojo mientras lo decía.

Intervino una mujer de cabello marrón caoba y algo más afable que el caballo rubio:

- En eso Isa tiene razón. ¿No te quejabas de Abel ya no te…?

-¡Eso a ellas no les importa, Juliana! - dijo la rubia, escandalizada. Pagó entonces su pan, roja como la grana y salió de allí. Al poco un par de mujeres la siguieron, aun con un par de sonrisas pícaras. Juliana se acercó al mostrador.

- Eso ha sido un poco bajo, Juliana.- puntualizó Isabel.

-No me importa. Marcelina siempre ha dicho lo que pensaba y nadie le ha llevado la contraria. Merece que le den un poco de su propia medicina. Dame dos rústicas, niña. Hoy viene mi hija a comer.

Mientras Isabel servía el pan a Juliana, Antonio vio con atención los pasteles que había colocados en el mostrador. Venía solo a por pan, pero la verdad es que los pasteles de Isabel siempre tenían tal olor que volvían loco a cualquiera. Se cogería una palmera de crema. Le quedaban espectaculares. Cuando Juliana se fue, Isabel le atendió.

- ¿Tú qué opinas?- preguntó Beth según preparaba su pedido.

-¿Yo? ¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre la tienda de lencería.

Antonio se encogió de hombros, camuflado en su chaqueta tweed y sus pantalones vaqueros.

- Cada uno hace negocio de lo que quiere. ¿No?

- Eso sí. Yo pensé que nadie me tomaría en serio cuando abrí la pastelería.

- Y nadie te toma en serio. - dijo Antonio con picardía.

-Ja, ja, ja. Toma. Tu pan y tu palmera - Se lo da, coge el dinero. - Y vete a tomar viento antes de que me dé por envenenar tu palmera.

El castaño simplemente rio mientras salía de ese local. Al salir de la pastelería abrió la palmera y empezó a comerla con ganas.

Los pasteles de Isabel eran impresionantes. Y mientras pasaba al lado de la Lencería, ignoró lo que pudiese pasar con ella. No era cosa suya. Él tenía sus propios temas y asuntos que atender. Y no eran pocos, precisamente.

No tenía una vida tranquila, a pesar del pueblo en el que vivía. Ser profesor de instituto con una filología hispánica no era su trabajo soñado. Pero tenía a su madre enferma en el pueblo. Tuvo que abandonar de una prometedora profesión en la Universidad de Navarra para poder ayudarles. Por suerte podía vivir solo y a sus anchas, algo mejor, dado que su padre y él hacían tiempo que no se llevaban demasiado bien.

Todo pasó, más o menos, cuando Antonio tenía 15 años. Básicamente todo empezó cuando Antonio empezó a querer remontar el vuelo. Quería estar siempre a su bola. Fernando, que estaba acostumbrado a que los hijos siempre estuviesen atentos de su padre se sintió decepcionado. Algo que se acumuló al favoritismo que sentía hacia su hijo menor Carlos. Antonio siempre fue el favorito de su madre. Ofelia siempre demostró ser más moderna que Fernando. Y eso siempre había sido lo que unía a Antonio con ella.

Por otro lado estaba Raquel. Raquel. Su novia desde hacía tres meses. La adoraba y ella parecía corresponderle. Se habían conocido en una convención de profesores. Y a pesar de que en un principio no le llamó la atención, después se acercó a ella. Y una cosa llevó a la otra. Y ahí seguían. Y esperaba que fuese durante bastante tiempo…

Una semana después de eso, Antonio cenaba con su pelirroja novia. Había estado dándole vueltas, y quería que se fuese a vivir con él. No pensaba que hubiese nadie más perfecto con quien compartir su vida. Le había costado. Se había puesto su mejor traje de lana marrón. Con coderas. De cuero. El colmo del anti morbo, vamos.

Cualquiera que los viese de lejos sabría que habría algo extraño entre esa mujer vibrante y pelirroja y ese tío que parecía el clon de Jerry Lewis en el profesor chiflado.

Tenía una llave de sobre en su bolsillo, y según iba avanzando la velada todo parecía indicar que los astros le eran favorables. Hasta que, tomando un helado de postre, Raquel le soltó:

- Antonio, quiero dejarlo.

Y de repente la llave en su bolsillo pesaba media tonelada. Miró a Raquel estupefacto.

- ¿Por qué? - Obviamente, eso fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca, esperando una explicación para las ganas de romper lo que él creía que era una relación perfecta.

-Verás… eres muy majo, adorable y atento, pero creo que no me das toda la pasión que creo que merezco recibir.

¿La pasión? Si estaba respetándola como merecía. Una de las pocas cosas que su padre le había inculcado era respetar a una mujer desde el principio hasta el final. Y no, no pensaba esperar hasta el matrimonio, pero si hasta notar que estaban más asentados. De ahí el querer que viviesen juntos.

-Pasión…

- Me he lanzado hacia ti de todas las formas posibles. Y lo único que haces es evitarme y eludirme porque, según tú, me respetas. Y estoy cansada. Quiero algo más. Y no estás dispuesto a dármelo. Eres un hombre especial, pero no para mí.

La cara de Antonio no varió en toda la conversación. Tenía una cara de tonto que no podía con ella.

Raquel se levantó, con cara de circunstancias. Se acercó a Antonio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Lo siento. Pero más no puedo.

Y se marchó de allí, dejando a Antonio con la cuenta y más solo de lo que nunca había estado.

Al lunes siguiente, se abrió la tienda de lencería. Esa vez no tuvo oportunidad de oír los marujeos de las señoras mayores. Tuvo que ir al instituto a dar clase, y hasta el más pasota de sus alumnos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su mejor momento. Algunos se aprovecharon de esa situación, pasando de las explicaciones de Antonio y dedicándose a hacer el idiota entre ellos, molestando a quien pudiese. Otros, que apreciaban más al hispano, pusieron cara de atención, intentando levantarle el ánimo a su manera. Antonio lo agradecía e intentó centrarse. Hasta que a la hora del recreo, en la sala de profesores, oyó a un par comentando que Raquel le había dejado. Las noticias volaban en Serranillas. Y cuando salió de sus clases a comprar el pan, Isabel le regaló un bollo.

- Marcelina lo sabía. Y además de criticar la tienda nueva ha aprovechado y me ha comentado lo de Raquel. Lo siento mucho, Antonio.

- Tú y todo el pueblo. Pero aquí nadie sabe encontrar una solución.

-¿Solución? - preguntó la joven, extrañada.

- Tengo 33 años, Beth. Cuando tenía 20 a estas alturas me imaginaba casado y con, por lo menos, dos hijos. Pero cada chica con la que salgo es un desastre tras otro. Cada una por un motivo distinto.

- ¿Y cuál ha sido esta vez? Lorena te dejo por ser bajo. Amanda por ser poco cariñoso.

-Raquel por ser poco pasional. - Lo dijo casi con desdén, como menospreciando el motivo que dio la pelirroja, tal era la molestia que sentía en ese momento. Lo hizo sobre todo con la esperanza de que Isabel, con su buen humor y su gracejo natural le sacase punta a esa resolución. Sin embargo no oyó ninguna risa jocosa, ni comentario sarcástico. Levantó la vista y vio como Isabel hacía como que colocaba una bandeja de pastas que estaba perfectamente colocada. Y entonces el castaño lo comprendió.

- Piensas que ésta tiene razón.

- A ver, Antonio. No me malinterpretes. Eres un chico adorable, lleno de virtudes. Pero tienes que admitir que tu forma de vestir y tu comportamiento caballeroso no son de ellas. Hoy en día a las mujeres les gusta más ver a hombres que se lanzan a por ellas y les demuestran que las encuentran hermosas.

- … Esa frase no es tuya. - dijo Antonio con rapidez.

Isabel sonrió con secretismo y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase.

- Ven. Tengo que enseñarte algo.

Pasó a la trastienda, seguida por Antonio, que se puso por una vez las gafas de culo de vaso en el pelo, para poder ver mejor. Isabel le enseñó una bolsa roja con formas femeninas que ponía en tipografía elaborada: _Lingerie_.

- No me digas que te has comprado algo.

Isabel asintió con una sonrisa.

- Francis fue el que me dijo esa frase. Dijo que por eso tenía ese negocio. Para mejorar la concepción que las mujeres y los hombres tienen de sí mismos.

De todo lo dicho por Isabel, a Antonio solo le llamó la atención dos cosas.

- ¿Quién es Francis? ¿Y los hombres también?

- El dueño y dependiente de la tienda. Es encantador y adorable. Y sí. Hombres. Tiene lencería normal y erótica tanto para mujeres como para hombres. He estado hablando un rato con él y me ha contado que cuando esto esté más asentado hará reuniones de tupper sex… Bueno. Yo he decidido apoyarle. Y… - metió la mano en la bolsa e hizo ademán de sacar algo en su interior. Algo con una forma muy fálica.

- ¡No, no, no! ¡No me lo enseñes! - Antonio se puso rojo como un tomate y se colocó las gafas en el intento, evitando mirar y a la vez mirando con morbo el consolador que Isabel había sacado de la bolsa. La joven le miró con resignación.

- Ese es exactamente tú problema, Antonio. Seguramente en lo que tú te has entretenido hablando conmigo tus alumnos habrán ido corriendo a ver lo que la tienda tiene. Solo uno de ellos acapara el triple de experiencia sexual que tú tendrás.

Aún colorado, Antonio dijo cohibido:

- Ya será menos.

Isabel guardó su consolador en la bolsa, donde se le oyó chocar con otras cosas que el profesor no quiso ni saber que eran.

- El caso es, Antonio, es que un hombre a tu edad ya se habría acostado con cerca de 30 mujeres. Eso como mínimo. Lo que no es normal es que solo te hayas acostado con tres mujeres y lo hayas hecho porque no hayas aguantado más con "el amor solitario".

- ¿Tienes que llamarlo así?

- No me líes, "salao". Creo que deberías desmelenarte un poco. Tienes demasiado inculcadas las enseñanzas conservadoras de tu padre. Ninguna mujer espera que un hombre se quede a dos velas más de tres citas. Y tú llevas siete meses.

- Seis y medio.

- Aquella que te la chupó no cuenta.

-¡Beth!

La chica fue saliendo de la trastienda, con cara de circunstancias.

-¿Quieres mi opinión o no?

- Si, pero…

- Ni pero ni leches. Hazme caso. Y te irá mejor.

Y mientras salía de allí, Antonio no sabía aun si había hecho bien o mal en pedirle consejo. La prueba era que con lo único claro que había sacado en claro era el bollo regalado. Y el pan gratuito. Isabel no se lo había cobrado. Al día siguiente se lo pagaría.

Lo extraño de todo eso, pensó Antonio en su ruta a hacia su piso y entrando en el portal, aún sin haber comido y pensando en que no tenía hambre, es que no era la primera vez que alguien le decía eso. Su madre más de una vez se lo había dicho. Y su propio hermano cinco veces más serio y aburrido que él le había dicho que era un tonto por seguir a pies juntillas los consejos de su padre. Bueno. Él era el favorito de su padre, mucho no se tenía que esforzar para satisfacerle. Su padre le aplaudiría incluso si al día siguiente entrase en casa y gritase: soy gay.

Porque por supuesto que Antonio sabía lo que le pasaba. Antonio sabía perfectamente por qué no era capaz de tener un apetito sexual espectacular. La culpa la tenía esa desgana hacia el cuerpo de una mujer. Le parecía hermoso y atractivo, pero no podía sentir hacia él un ansia sexual exacerbada capaz de provocar ese estallido de pasión que según Raquel era lo que faltaba. Le habían inculcado, aun así, que debía ser agradable para él, y que debía adorarlo siempre que tuviese la posibilidad. Por eso esa idea tener hijos y estar casado a esa edad.

Ese era su problema. No sentía deseo sexual por las mujeres. Hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Y se escondía de ellas, a no ser que encontrase alguna que resultase imprescindible para él. Pensó que Raquel podría llegar a ser esa mujer. Pero eso no era así.

A pesar de la comida ligera que tomó, no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema. Por un momento creía que se iba a volver loco e intentó pararlo, pero no había manera. Por la tarde corrigiendo algunos trabajos, seguía igual. Escribió en un momento dado Raquel en una de las hojas. Cuando se percató fue corriendo a por tipex. Lo que si estaba claro era que necesitaba ayuda.

Y eso quedo claro cuando por la noche fue incapaz de dormir solo pensando en su problema.

El sonido de la cadena haciendo que la bicicleta avanzase era lo único que evitaba que Antonio cayese en el sopor más profundo por culpa de la noche con falta de descanso. Bostezaba según iba pedaleando hacia el instituto. Mira que había hecho todo lo posible por intentar dormir: dar una vuelta por la casa, beber leche caliente, echarse en el sofá. No se había atrevido a lo más radical: tomar pastillas que aún tenía cuando tuvo problemas de insomnio. Sabía que lo peor sería cuando, al sonar el despertador, se sintiese más pesado que un rinoceronte blanco. Prefería estar rodando por los suelos por el sueño antes que dejar los niños se lo comiesen porque se había despertado peor de lo que se había acostado.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía aún como tomarse lo que últimamente le rodeaba. Desde hacía tiempo que sabía que debía ser el primer hombre frígido que había existido nunca sobre la faz de la tierra. Raquel en eso tenía razón. La pobre chica una vez le había recibido desnuda en su casa y le hizo entrar, poniendo todo tipo de poses eróticas y dispuesta a incitarle y él ni flores. Como si estuviese viendo a un niño pequeño jugando a papás y mamás. Suspiró con resignación. Había acaparado demasiado a Raquel sin disfrutarla. Eso no era justo tampoco y debería haberse dado cuenta antes. Se consideraba un hombre inteligente. Debería haber sabido que esa no era la vida que ella merecía.

Tan centrado iba en sus pensamientos que no deceleró al llegar a un cruce de calles. Justo en ese momento, de su derecha salió un hombre que iba haciendo footing con un mp3 guardado en un bolsillo en el brazo y escuchando música a través de los cascos. Al encontrarse de frente con él y verle directamente, Antonio tuvo que derrapar con violencia para evitar destrozar al deportista. Eso provocó un vuelvo brusco e hizo que se cayese con la bicicleta encima, atrapando una pierna y haciendo que su mochila cayese también, desperdigando los papeles que había en su interior por todos los lugares. Gimió ante el dolor, oyendo como el hombre pisaba fuerte hacia él y le ayudaba a levantar la bicicleta.

-¡Vaya! ¿Está usted bien?- tenía una voz suave y decadente, bastante erótica, si se pensaba un poco. Y tenía un acentillo mimoso llegando a empalagoso que no sabía identificar. Miró al hombre desde el suelo. Se le habían caído las gafas, así que solo pudo diferenciar rasgos borrosos del rostro que se mostraba sobre él. Solo pudo ver que sus ojos eran claros, su pelo rubio dorado y su piel aún más clara. Tanteó en busca de las gafas mientras el hombre le tendía la mano para ayudarle. Cuando las tuvo en su mano agarró la ayuda que le ofrecía y se levantó.

-Sí. Es culpa mía. No estaba atento. - Empezó a limpiar las gafas. Por suerte no se habían roto ni rayado. No quería gastar dinero de más. Se las puso y así pudo mirar mejor al hombre frente a él. Y se quedó quieto mirando. El rubio le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Seguro que está bien? Se ha dado un buen mamporro.

-No... Digo, sí. - Bajó la mirada, esperando que no se hubiese dado cuenta que se había quedado mirando como si fuese medio tonto o algo. Y entonces se dio cuenta del destrozo que se había producido con su mochila.- ¡Los trabajos!- Fue corriendo a recoger los más lejanos, agarrando la mochila por el camino. El rubio, ante el aparente abandono por parte del castaño empezó a recoger también, mirando las hojas como si fuesen un extraño cuadro difícil de describir y de explicar. Antonio se centró en ellos, mirando alrededor cuando todos. Esperaba que no se hubiese perdido ninguno. A su derecha notó movimiento. Vio el rostro del rubio y agachó la cabeza, mirando los papeles que le tendía.- Gracias.

- _De rien_. - Esas palabras facilitaron bastante a Antonio el trabajo de reconocer su suave acento. El hombre era francés.- Creo que no hay más- comentó mientras Antonio, aun evitando mirarle metía los folios en la mochila. El rubio se giró y fue a mirar la bicicleta, a la cual se le había salido la cadena. En medio segundo estuvo arreglado y le tendió la susodicha a su legítimo dueño. Antonio musitó y leve gracias y se dispuso a sentarse. Pero por algún extraño motivo, el francés extraño no soltaba el manillar.- ¿No me vas a decir ni tu nombre?

Por un motivo Antonio estuvo tentado de contestarle con bordería. Iba a llegar tarde a clase si se entretenía demasiado con él. Miró un poco hacia él y vio que de nuevo tenía esa sonrisa que le parecía un poco... ladeada. Era como si ese hombre tuviese un plan oculto que o pensaba contar a nadie.

Ya antes de responder sabía que era mala idea. Ese hombre francés era todo lo contrario de lo que se le había enseñado. Pero esos ojos azules le impulsaron a contestar.

- Antonio. Me llamo Antonio.

Esa sonrisa que no le gustaba nada se acentuó.

- Yo soy Francis.

Y antes de que su propio cerebro recordase que ese era el nombre el dueño de la lencería, Antonio se montó en su bici y se largó de allí antes de que se entretuviese aún más.

* * *

_Reviews?_


End file.
